Life and Death Situations
by Forgotten-Sin
Summary: An Evil inventor creates Robot version of the Teen titans, and soon the titans are outmatched, even more so when two of the titans are killed in the process. Chapter 7 is up. Read and Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another Day in Titan's Tower. the usual is going down. Raven is Reading. Cyborg and Beast boy are playing Gamestation, and of course Cyborg is kicking BB's Butt. Starfire is cooking some Tameranean Delicacies, and Robin is Training in the Training room. Pretty much a normal day in Titans tower.

However, deep within Jump city, Fiendish things are happening, in an abandoned factory. A Shady man is busy building humanlike Robots.

"yes, they're almost complete." he says in a raspy voice. "with these robots i can take over the city." he Finishes up one of the Robots, which looks the spitting image of Starfire, while working on another that looks like Robin. "all i need to do is use these decoys of the titans to get rid of the real ones, and then i'll take over the World. for i, Victor Domino, am destined for greatness." he continues work on the Robin robot.

at the Tower, robin is finishing up his training session in the training room, when Starfire comes in. "Robin, i hope i am no, interfering in your training Routine." she says. "Of course not Star, what's up?" Robin replies. "i was wondering if you would like some of my Freshly prepared Omerak." She shows him a platter of what looks like black pasta that smells like Dead fish. Robin looks like he's about to gag, then Says "Uh... Maybe later." "You do no like my cooking?" She says, with a somewhat upset look in her face. "it's not that" he says, "it's just that... uh..." "yes.." Star adds. "it's just that i just finished training, and need to go clean up first" He grins. Star looks at him upset, but then cheers up. "so, it is not my cooking of the food that is the problem?" She asks. Robin replies with a suspicious grin "of course not, you're a great cook". Star smiles "then i shall leave my Omerak here with you to eat. i must feed my little Bumgorpf Silkie now. Pleasant consuming." Star Leaves the Platter on a chair for Robin. robin looks at it, and still feels sick. "i better eat it, She'll know i put it in the garbage." he grabs some and is about to eat it, when suddenly the alert goes off. "Saved by the bell" he says.

The titans assemble in the main room. "what's going on?" Says Robin. "looks like the bank's getting robbed" Cyborg says. "Make that bankS" Raven adds "both the first national and 2nd national". "sweet, time to kick some butt" Beast boy adds in. "Okay. Cyborg, Raven, Beast boy, you take the 2nd national. Starfire and i will take the first." Star Smiles after hearing it. "We'll Make sure to contact you if we need help" Cyborg says. "though with me around, there won't need to be" Beast boy adds. "Yeah, right" Raven says. Beast boy looks at her coldly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Titans, Go."

BB, Cyborg, and Raven take the T-car as Robin takes the R-cycle with Starfire flying behind him. The T-car arrives at the 2nd National bank first. "Alright, Stop what you're..." Cyborg begins to say, but then stops when he sees that the People robbing the bank look exactly like them. "whoah, Are those... Us?" Beast boy says. "They Must be Robot copies of us" Cyborg says. "someone went detail crazy" Raven says. "What do you mean, that one doesen't look a thiing like..." Suddenly Evil Robot BB attacks him. "enough talk, Titans Go." Cyborg Tries to punch his Robot Version, but it Dodges him. it then hits him from behind with a Sonic blast. "Booyah" Says Evil Robot Cyborg, coldy. "booyah yourself" Cyborg adds by blasting Evil Cy with a shot of his own. "you're going to regret that" Evil Cy adds, and Charges at him. meanwhile, Raven, and Evil robot Raven engage in a battle in the Sky. "you're just a machine, and you can't copy this. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven Shoots a dark energy blast at Robot Raven, She deflects it. "oh yeah, well, try this. Zinthos, Metrion, Azarath!" She then blasts a White version of the blast Raven hit, and hits Raven hard in the stomach with it. BB, and Robot BB fight each other, BB as a tiger, and Robot BB as a lion. the two charge at each other, clawing hard shots into each other. Suddenly, Robot BB Slashes BB in the Eyes. he transforms back. "dudes, i can't see." He then gets pounced by Robot BB still as a lion, and he begins to strike hard. Cyborg looks on as he is trapped in a Bearhug by Robot Cyborg. "Beast Boy... Alright Metal head, Take some of this." Cyborg kicks robot Cyborg hard in the Stomach, the Headbutts him. the HEadbutt breaks Part of his Red Eye. "great, now i have 10/20 vision." he stumbles to try to help Beast Boy, but Then Gets Punched hard in the back of the head by Robot Cyborg. Cy collapses, unconscious. Raven is being bombarded by White Blasts by Robot Raven. "what's the Matter Raven? mad that you can't stop me. you're pathetic." Raven's Eyes glow, and She Uses her powers to Cover Robot raven with her Dark energy. "speak for yourself" She focuses her energy to try to Break Robot Raven, but she then gets tackeld by Robot BB. Beast boy tries to help her, but is bloody and battered by Robot BB. "dude, we need Robin and Star." he grabs his communicator.

Robin and Starfire are at the 1st national bank. they've been looking around for over 20 minutes, and haven't found any missing money, or any Robbers. "this is strange" Robin says "there's nobody here." 'perhaps they left already?" Star asks. "without any money, or valuables stolen? i don't know. it woulden't make any" Suddenly. "Dudes... We nee... Robot versions of... Badly injured...help now." Beast boy says through the communicator which must have suffered some damage during the fight. "they must be in trouble, we need to go now." The titans are about to leave, when a mysterious man shows up. wearing a dark trenchcoat and dark sunglasses he approaches the titans. "oh, i don't think you two are going anywhere." "oh yeah," Robin says "how are you going to stop us?" "With these" Suddenly starfire is hit in the back with a Starbolt by Robot Starfire. She collapses. "Starfire!" Robin runs to her, but Suddenly gets Smacked in the knee with a Bird-a-Rang by Robot Robin. he rolls around in pain. "my leg, i can't Move it. It's Broken." "yeah, sorry about that Robin. but i can't have you Titans Ruining my plans to take over the city. you see, for years the city has shunned me, but now i, Victor Domino, Inventor Extraordinaire, will have what i want." Star gets up, and almost hits him with a starbolt. "you will not have what you want as long as we live and Breathe." Robot starfire then Grabs her from behind, as Robot robin Jumps into the air and Throws a Stun grenade at her. Star uses her Eye blasts to destroy the bomb, then hurls robot Star over her head. "you're mechanical machinations will not be victorious". "wanna bet?" Says the Robot Starfire. "you think you're so great, but you're not. we, the robot Titans are far superior than you.". "we have strength that far surpasses what humans, and tameraneans can handle" Chimes in Robot Robin. "and we can prove it, Now." Robot Star says. She flies up to strike Star, but star dodges it, Hoever Robot Robin throws his metal Staff at her leg. the staff sets off an Electric charge. star Collapses to the ground. Robin tries to get up but robot Robin kicks him hard in the face. the trio of Domino, and the Robots stand over the titans. "finish them off" Robot Star Charges up an ultimate Starbolt and Robot Robin plants an energy Grenade on the ground. Robot robin and Domino then get on the R-cycle and Drive off as Star hits the starbolt on the grenade next to the unconscious Robin and Starfire. the explosion is massive. RObot star laugh sinisterly and flies off. the explosion subsides.

Meanwhine, the other robots Call off their attack after being communicated by domino to do so. Raven heals beast boy's Wounds, as Cyborg tries to fix his vision. "well, that was a Butt whooping i didn't Need" Beast boy says. "Not now man" Cyborg says. "but i... i mean, we kinda won didn't we?" BB adds. "does this look like we won? we got our butts handed to us. and if not for whatever caused them to stop, we'd have surely been killed." Cyborg adds. "Enough, both of you" Raven says "we need to find Robin and Starfire. more than likely they had some unwelcome clones as well." "looks like one of you are gonna drive the T-car. My Eye's out, and i can't see too well." Cyborg says. "Same here. so Raven, hope you can drive." Raven Drives the T-car to the first national bank. they see the lifeless bodies of Robin and Starfire. "whoa, look at them. they got beat up bad." Beast boy says. "Raven, think you can heal them?" Cyborg says. Raven grabs starfire, and suddenly has a grim look on her face. "Raven?" Cyborg says "what's wrong? can you heal them or not?" Raven then look to them, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but i can't heal the Dead." The two look at her with a look like all life's been taken out of them. "what do you mean? Dude, tell me you're joking here." Beast boy says. "I'm sorry, but it's true." The titans look down with Remorse at their fallen comrades.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later, at titans Tower. the titans have placed to bodies of Starfire and Robin on a Metal table. Cyborg repairs his eye, and the group begin to question what to do next.

"okay, what are we going to do now?" Cyborg says. "two of our Teammates... our Friends have been killed by mechanical copies of themselves, and we're outnumbered 5 to 3." "we're not outnumbered. we just have to find a way to revive them." Beast boy says. "raven, there's got to be something in one of your books that can revive them." beast boy continues. "i've looked through almost all of them and i've found nothing." Raven says. "they may be doomed." Beast boy begins to get angry. "What kind of answer is that? our friends are dead and we can't do anything to help them?" Tears begin to form in his eyes. "Raven, there's got to be something. Anything.". "BB, calm down." Cyborg says. "we'll find a way." "i'll keep looking for some kind of information." Raven says. "you two just try to find out where the robots are headed. if we can't get Robin and starfire revived in time, we may need reinforcements." "I know who to call just in case" Cyborg says.

Meanwhile, Robin and starfire awaken. they look around and notice that they're in total Darkness. "where are we?" Starfire says. "Maybe we got blasted into the sewers or something" Robin says. "it does not smell like the sewers." Star says. She illuminates the area with her starbolt. the two look in awe as they see that hey're in a Dark cave of some sort. They keep moving along, when suddenly, they spot a Mysterious person in a cloak. "is that Raven?" Starfire asks. "it doesen't look like it. but lets ask whoever it is anyway." the two run up to the Cloaked person. he turns around, his face is a Skull. "Eeek" Starfire screams. "Who are you?" Robin asks. "I am the one who takes souls to their final destination. i am the one who puts the souls of the lost to their rest. i am Death. i am the Grim Reaper." the reaper says in a Deep voice. He than grabs his Sickle, a sharp, somewhat blood-soaked blade. "Death? Did you say death?" Robin asks. "but why would... oh no." he continues. "the explosion must have killed us." Starfire begins to have tears in her eyes. "Oh, i do not wish to be dead. i have much i wanted to do in life." She says. "You and about everyone else i've handled" death says. "but unfortunately for them, and you, it's just their time.". "there has to be a way to change this. give us one more chance to live." Robin says. "please? i will praise your name for Centuries to come" Starfire says. "there is no way back. Unless..." Death says. "Unless what?" Robin asks. "you must challenge me to a contest. if you win, you can go back to earth. if not, you will be banished here forever." Death adds. "so, all we have to do is win a contest against you? What game?" Robin asks. "a game of great skill and courage. one of which i have never been beaten in... A Game of Checkers." Death says. Robin looks on with somewhat of a Confused look. "Checkers? that's it?" Robin says. "well if that's what we have to..." Robin continues, when starfire interrupts. "Robin, what is the Checkers?" Star asks. "Hmm," Death says with a Cocky smile. "she'll play against me. and you can't help her." He adds.

The three are placed in a weird black room with a sole checker board and 3 chairs. Starfire and Death play. "i'll be the black pieces. I'm always te black pieces." he says. "please, i do not know how to play, yet these shiny disks remind me of a game i used to play when i was young." Starfire says. "this looks similar to Gerorfrian loknar." she says. "what's a Gerorf..." Death begins to say, but star has already made her first move. Several moves later, death is far behind in the game, and Star has almost all of her checker pieces kinged. she then takes out death's last piece. "i was right. this game is like Loknar. i am victorious Robin" star says. "way to go Star. now we can go home." Robin says. "not neccisarily" Death says. "Why not?" Robin asks "we beat you already." "that was merely a warm up game. besides, checkers is far to easy for you. so, best two out of 3 with a little game of Battleship" Death says. "you're turn to play" He points at Robin. the checker board is replaced by battleship boards. Minutes later...

"B4" Robin asks. Death has a grim look on his face. "Hit. you Sunk my Battleship". "glorious, now we can..." Star begins. "Best of Five!" Death says. "No, you said..." Robin begins. "I Said best of five. you, orange girl, you're turn. you haven't perhaps played Uno on your planet?" death says.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Robin and Starfire continued playing games against Death, Cyborg and beast boy were outside of the tower.

"Come on, they should be here by now" cyborg said.

"Dude, are you even sure they're going to come?" Beast boy replied. "it's quite a long Road trip"

"i called them 4 hours ago, so it shoulden't take them that long." Cy replied back. "how's Raven doing with finding a way to revive Robin and Star?"

"No good so far." Raven said, coming outside. "i've looked through at least 50 books in my room so far, and none of them mention anything about reviving the dead."

"well, keep looking, i'm sure there's... OW!" Cyborg suddenly grimaced in pain. something hit him in the face.

"Cyborg, what's wrong?" Beast boy asked.

"it felt like something hit me in the nose." Cyborg then noticed something on the tip of his nose. he peered hard enough to notice a tiny girl. it was Bumblebee.

"well it's about time you showed up." Cyborg replied.

"well it's nice to see you too Sparky" Bumblebee replied back. she flew off cyborg's nose and grew to normal size. "Lucky for you guys that Steel City's been silent since Brother Blood was taken down."

"Where are the other Titans East members?" Raven asked. suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. she jumped in shock. when she looked around, she noticed it was Speedy.

"Hey Raven. Did i scare you" Speedy said. Raven's face turned red. she then Punched speedy in the face.

"What about..." Beast boy began when suddenly he got hit hard with a wave of water, courtesy of Aqualad.

"Sorry BB. Coulden't resist." Aqualad said. BB turned into a St. bernard and shook off the water.

"Mas y Menos are taking care of the tower." Bumblebee said. "they'll be alright by themselves. So, how's Robin and Starfire?"

the titans just gave them all sad looks.

"still bad huh?" Speedy asked. "well, don't worry, everything will work out."

"Since when have you been mr. positive?" Bumblebee asked Speedy.

"figured this was as good enough a time to start." Speedy replied.

suddenly, the titans alarm went off.

"No time to argue" Cyborg said. "the Robo titans are causing havoc in the city."

"i'll keep looking for a revival method." Raven said. "But if you need me, just give me a call."

"okay, Are we ready?" Cyborg asked. The titans nodded their heads. "then Titans, Go!"

Raven wen back in the tower. she went into her room and continued to look through the books. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"This is pointless, i'll never be able to find..." Suddenly she noticed a book she didn't look at yet. the front was written in an ancient latin, but raven was able to decipher it.

"talking to the dead?" Raven said as she read the cover. "this could help out greatly." She opened the book. only to discover that the words were hard to read.

"...or not. looks like i have some reading to do."

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Robo Clones and Victor Domino were wreaking Havoc at the local Mall Stealing Tons of Stuff.

"Dude, Why are we stealing Stereos and junk? shoulden't we be stealing art and junk like that?" Robot Beast boy asked.

"Quiet you." Domino Replied. "if we are to spread a reign of terror, we need to strike in all locations."

Robot Starfire and Raven were in the food court blasting the restaurants to smithereens.

"ha, this is most enjoyable. the pain of others is such a high." Robot Star said.

"Yeah, and the money is great too." Robot Raven replied.

Suddenly, a blast of energy hit Robot Starfire.

"Actually, it looks like you'll be making a deposit" Cyborg said as the titans arrived. "by giving the money back."

"It looks as if we let you guys off too easy" Robot Raven said. "so you brought Recruits."

"No matter" Robot Cyborg said. "this time we'll finish the job."

"Robot Titans, Go!" Robin said.

Speedy and Robot Robin fought each other as Robot Robin threw a bird-a-rang at Speedy. Speedy used his bow to deflect it, and then shot an energy Arrow at Robot Robin. Robot Robin deflected it by smacking it with his bo staff.

"looks like we're evenly matched" Said Speedy.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Robot Robin said.

"so am i" Speedy replied.

Aqualad and Robot Raven fought each other. Aqualad tried to control the water from the emergency sprinklers to attack Raven. Raven blocked it with her energy sheild.

"oh, Poor Aquadope. What were you planning to do, make me Rust? I'm made of stainless steel."

"She's right. looks like i'm going to have to take you on hand to hand." Replied Aqualad. Aqualad jumped onto a table then hit Robot Raven with a jumping kick. Robot Raven's eyes began to glow.

"Ow, that really hurt." She said sarcastically. "now, it's my turn. Zinthos Metrion Azarath." Robot Raven shot another one of the white energy blasts at Aqualad. he dodged it, but unfortunately for him, Robot Raven redirected it and it hit him in the back.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Robot Starfire were battling on the Roof of the mall. Bumblebee used her blaster and tried to hit Robot Starfire, but she dodged every one of them.

"you may be able to dodge my blasts when i'm this big..." Bumblebee said. She then began to shrink to insect size. "but now lets see how you handle me at this size."

she flew around the legs of Robot star, Blasting away with her blasters. She then flew behind her, and began blasting at the back of her head. Bumblebee then flew in her face, and was about to blast her when suddenly, she got quickly shot by Robot star's Eye blasts. She began to fall, when Robot Starfire. Grabbed her, and began to squeeze the life out of her with her enormous hand. Bumblebee was in pain as Robot star tightened her grip.

"What's the matter insect?" Star said. "you thought that shrinking would help you? it just makes it more fun to destroy you."

"Shut up" Said Bumblebee, who was in pain as Robot star's Grip was still tightening. "who says this is over yet?" She freed one of her hands, and Blasted Robot Star in the eyes. Star let go of her. Bumblebee then Flew at star's face, and hit a huge right hand, sending her through the roof of the mall, and crashing into the floor.

"looks like size really does matter" Bumblebee said. suddenly, she was hit with a Starbolt by Robot Star. Bumblebee plummeted to the Floor of the Food Court. Robot Smiled as she got to her feet. she walked over to the still tiny Bumblebee.

"you're correct. it does matter" She said as she lifted her foot, about to step on Bumblebee, when she got blasted by Cyborg.

"Sorry, but stepping on people isn't on your schedule today." Cyborg said. Bumblebee got to her feet and grew to normal size.

"Thanks Sparky, i owe you..." She began to say, when Robot Starfire Tackled her through a wall.

"Bee!" Cy yelled. He went to check on her, when suddenly He got shot in the back by Robot Cyborg.

"I think you have other matters to attend to." Robot Cyborg said. Cyborg got back up.

"yeah, i do. and that's putting you out of order for good." Cy Replied

he activated his double cannons and began to shoot at Robot Cyborg, but they continued to get deflected by an energy sheild.

"yo, i thought you were an exact clone of me" Cyborg said. "i have no energy sheild."

"i Know" Said Robot Cyborg, who then took the sheild, and turned it into a giant sonic blast. cy got hit hard and bad.

Beast boy and Robot beast boy battled in the lower area of the Mall. The two once again battled as Lion and Tiger. Robot BB as the Tiger, who hit a couple of Deep slashes into the chest of BB. he quickly transformed back.

"looks like i have the upper hand. Naturally. but then again, I'm perfect and you're not." Robot BB said.

Beast Boy turned back to normal. the wound was deep. lots of blood was coming out of it.

"You're... nothing but a... Machine. you don't have a soul. So you can never be perfect" Beast boy said, Heavily breathing while Trying to cover the would with his hand.

"a soul is unimportant. it is your abilities that make you perfect. and Dude, Am i perfect." Robot BB replied. he then transformed into a T-rex and charged at Beast Boy. BB turned into a hummingbird and flew between the legs of Robot BB. he then flew onto his back, and transformed into an elephant, causing a massive amount of weight on Robot BB's back, sending him crashing to the ground.

"dude...you've been...owned." he said, while still in serious pain. he walked away from Robot BB, believing he was defeated. suddenly, Robot BB sprung up, transformed into a swordfish, and Stabbed him in the lower back. BB winced in pain as Robot BB turned back to normal. he laughed and walked away from him.

"BB!" Cyborg said. he ran to beast boy. he was in serious condition, and barely breathing. he grabbed him.

"titans, Fall back now." Cyborg said. The other titans ran to cyborg. the robots were in pursuit when...

"that's enough my robots" Victor domino said "we made our point. and we can finish them off soon enough. Let's go." he said as the Robot titans and Domino escaped.

"we have to get to the tower now" Cyborg said. "he isn't going to last very much longer. an i'm not losing another friend today."

the titans, and titans east set BB in the back of the T-car as they raced back to the tower.

back at Victor Domino's hideout, the titans were angry at their creator.

"why didn't you let us finish them off?" Robot Robin asked. "we could have killed them right there and then."

"Because i didn't have a choice. i got the call from the source who's been funding me to create you, and destroy the titans, to finish them off slowly so he can enjoy every last minute of their lives." Domino said.

"Source" Robot Raven Said. "What Source?"

"why, who else" Said a mysterious being in the shadows. he stepped out of the shadows. "Who else would savor every second of agony the titans would go through? who else but I... Slade?"

End Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the Tower, Raven did her best to heal Beast Boy's massive wound in his back.

"that's as good as i can do" Raven said "the rest will have to be healed internally"

"That's a relief" Beast boy said "i thought i was a goner like Robin and..."

The titans looked at him coldly.

"That didn't come out right. My bad." BB added.

Raven smacked BB in the back of the head.

"Anyways", Raven said "i found a book that can help to talk to the dead. but i've yet to decipher exactly how it works."

"Maybe if you put it in the titans computer, it could help." Cyborg said.

Raven put the book into the computer. It analyzed the writing, and printed out the translation.

"this could work" Raven said. "i'll try it". She then went back into her room.

"She certainly likes to be alone" Bumblebee said.

"Dude, it's Raven" Beast boy added "She's her own best friend sometimes."

"Well, we got our butts kicked again" Cyborg said. "Any ideas on what to do?"

"we got nothing here" Speedy said, while talking ot Aqualad.

"they're powers are almost superior to you guys" Aqualad said "not to mention they're faster."

"Tell me about it" Beast boy Said, holding his Taped Ribs "if i had've fought any longer, i'd be Shisch Kabob."

"We need to find out what their motives are" Bumblebee said. "Find out what they're up to next, and stop it before it happens."

"Sounds like a good enough plan" Cyborg said. "but we may need to find a way to put this in motion. looks like we may be pulling an all-nighter for this one."

Meanwhile, in her Room, Raven was reading the translated spell.

"Okay, here goes." She got into a Maditative trance.

"Descrulae, Et Nordumon, Ascuralath, Des Necronomos." She said slowly.

Suddenly, everything went pitch black. And she felt very cold. she opened her eyes to see that she was in a dark, cave-like area.

"i guess this is it." She said, as she walked through the cave. Suddenly, she heard the sound of what sounded like Arguing. she got further to see that it was Robin, Starfire and Death, arguing.

"Best of 85" Death said.

"Come on now" Robin said "we've beaten you at Checkers, Poker, Tic Tac Toe, Uno, Arm Wrestling, Connect four, Hungry Hungry Hippos, Bowling, Horse racing, Wheel of Fortune, lawn darts, Simon, Pong, even Strip Poker."

"That was most Disturbing" Starfire added.

"anyways, we've beaten you enough, so give us our Mortality back." Robin said.

Raven Cleared her throat.

"Raven, What are you doing here?" Robin said.

"Seeing that you guys were having fun playing games while we've been fighting Clones." Raven said.

"Do not blame us" Starfire said "Blame this Klorbag. he will not accept defeat."

"all right, fine" Death said. "you want your mortality back, you got it." Death said.

"finally" Robin said.

They waited for a minute, and nothing happened.

"uh, why are we still dead" Starfire said. "you promised to return us to life"

"Yeah, you see, that's the thing..." Death said. "I actually can't do it myself."

"WHAT?" Robin said angrily. "then why were you wasting our time with your stupid games?"

"you think it's fun being the guy who pretty much spends every day of his life sending people to their doom?" Death said. "Well, it isn't. i just wanted somebody to play with for a while, so i made up the fact that i could send you back."

"So, they're stuck here?" Raven asked.

"No, I cannot be dead" Starfire said. "please, i do not wish to be here now. not until i am an elder."

"this is just Great" Robin said. "we're stuck here, and there's no way we can come back home."

"Actually" Death said "there is a way."

"Really?" Starfire asked.

"This better not be another trick" Robin said.

"it isn't." Death Said. "You see, there is one person here who can grant mortality, and his name is the dark demon desparus."

"Desparus?" Robin asked. "Who is he?"

"Desparus is a winged Dark angel, who is known to grant mortality to those who can challenge him." Death added. "He resides above the Shadowy mountains of Hell. many have tried to get to him, and everyone who has tried never made it back."

"but if they're already dead, how can they..." Raven began.

"the Devil sprites" Death said. "Evil creatures who can capture souls, and give them to Satan. and once your soul is in posession of him, you are forced to spend an eternity of Torture, or become another of his Devil Sprites."

"this seems Impossible" Star said.

"Nothing's impossible for us Starfire" Robin said. "don't forget, we're the Teen Titans. Death, Lead us the way."

"I cannot lead you" Death said, "but i can start you off on your path. Follow me."

"Raven, Tell the others, but make sure they know that we'll be safe."

"okay" Raven Said. "Just be careful."

The two titans followed death as Raven teleported back to mortality. She Ran into the Main room. But noticed that the others were Knocked unconscious and the Front window smashed to pieces.

"what happened" She said. then suddenly, from the smashed window, came victor Domino and the Robot titans.

"What happened my child" Victor said. "We happened. Robot titans, under the orders of our leader, Destroy the Teen Titans!"

End Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Leader?" Raven asked. "so you're nothing but a pawn Domino?"

"Quiet you" Domino Said. " the leader Promised me control of the city as long as i destroyed the Titans."

"Sounds like Slade" Raven said. " you mean to tell me that you're smart enough to create these Robots, yet dumb enough to believe him? We've faced Slade before, and trust me, he isn't one to keep his end of any bargain."

"Shut up" Domino responded. "Slade will give me what i want. Now, Die!"

the Titans Advanced on Raven.

"Azarath Mertion Zinthos!" Raven formed a sheild around her and the titans. suddenly, the Shield Dissapeared fromt he Tower. The evil titans and Domino looked on.

"Damn girl" He Said. "Slade won't like this."

"No worries Sir" Robo-Robin said. "we have control of Titans tower and their technology."

"Anything we don't have we have now" Robot Cyborg Said. "We win this battle"

"And soon we will win the war" Robot Starfire said.

"You're right my children" Domino said. "We have only just begun."

Raven's energy shield transported her and the titans to a nearby alleyway. the titans were still unconscious. Raven healed their wounds, but they were out for a considerable amount of time.

Meanwhile, in hell, Death led Robin and Starfire to a fiery pathway.

"this is the path of Flames" Death said "follow it to the end to make it to the base of Desparus mountain."

Suddenly, a large winged lizard with wings made of flames appeared.

"Devil Sprites" Death said.

"Those are Devil sprites?" Robin said.

"how can we dodge them?" Star said.

Death mysteriously dissapeared.

"Oh great, he's gone" Robin said.

"how can we make it?" Star said.

"We have to try" Robin said.

the two ran through the firey road, which was surrounded by large billowing flames, and puddles of molten lava. the heat was intense, and soon the two began losing energy quick. Splashes of lava burned through Robin's cape, and singed Starfire's hair. the smell of sulfur was intense as the road seemed endless.

"This road is taking forever" Robin said. "How much longer till the base?"

"I am losing breath"Star said. "i need water"

"We have to keep moving as fast as we..." Robin began. suddenly a devil sprite was in the air. it noticed them, and descended downward.

"looks like we have to fight it." Robin said. "Star, whatever happens, don't let it get your soul."

"Did you really have to ask me.?" Star said.

The Sprite flew at them at lightning speed.

the Titans awoke to find they were outside of the Tower in an alleyway.

"Where are we?" Cyborg asked. "What happened to the robots and domino?"

"I had to teleport us out" Raven answered.

"you mean they're in the tower?" Cyborg said. "Man, this is not good. they'll have access to all of our data. how could this get any worse?"

"They're working for Slade" Raven said.

"Why did i even say that?" Cyborg said. "it always gets worse."

Suddenly they heard a noise.

"That's them, there they are." yelled a woman out of the alleyway pointing at the titans.

"Oh good" Beast boy said. "we have help from the citizens of Jump city."

suddenly the police showed up behind hte woman.

"that's them officers, the Teen Titans. they're the ones Responsible for the bank and mall robberys."

The Officers Pointed their guns at the titans.

"Beast Boy," Said Bumblebee. "you need to keep your mouth shut."

End Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Teen Titans" an officer said, hand firmly on his gun, finger on the trigger. "We don't want to have to do anything drastic. come out of the alleyway with your hands up."

"What do we do, just give in to the cops and go to jail?" Speedy asked.

"I think it'd be better to talk to them first" Bumblebee said.

"But who" Aqualad said.

a few seconds later...

"Dudes" Beast boy began. "You're making a terrible mistake. We're the good guys."

"a Likely Story" Says the officer.

"It's the truth" Aqualad said. "We were the ones at the mall stopping the evil robot clones."

"Robot Clones" Said the cop. "Yeah, like that's supposed to make us believe you." He pointed the gun at the titans. "Out of the alley, now."

"Well," Cyborg said. "we tried to warn you. Raven Now"

Raven began to teleport them.

"Azarath, Metrio..." She began, when suddenly the officer fired. the bullet sped accross the alley and grazed the arm of Raven. she winced in pain.

"Dude, now that was uncalled for." Beat boy began.

"None of your tricks." The officer said. "Hey, wait a sec" he continued. "where's the other girl?"

"Right here" said Bumblebee, who had shrunk in the midst of the gunfire, and was on the back of the officer's head. she regrew, and jammed her blaster in the back of the officer's head.

"we don't want to hurt you, but you won't listen to reason" Bee continued. "We're not the enemies here. Robot clones of The titans have been the ones terrorizing Jump City. and they ended up killing two of our friends, who also happen to be titans. Now, if you'll let us go peacefully, we can stop them from demolishing the town."

"Okay, fine" The officer said. "Just don't kill me"

"Never intended to" Bee said. "and thanks."

"Raven, think you can teleport us back to the tower?" Said Cyborg.

"my arm" Raven said. "the bullet did more damage than i thought. i can barely move it."

Beast boy took some of the Taping on his torso, and put Raven's arm in a Tourniquet.

"Thanks" Raven said.

"No prob" BB Said. "besides, it was kinda itchy."

"Look's like we're going to have to walk back to the tower" Speedy said.

"Maybe" Bee said. she then looked at the police car belonging to the officer. "Maybe not."

The Titans got into the police car, and drove off to the tower.

"Star, Duck" Robin said, as the Devil sprite Dive bombed at Starfire. Star didn't Duck, she flew over the Devil Sprite, and hit it with a Starbolt. the starbolt did little damage as the Sprite flew back towards her. Robin tried to stop the sprite by grabbing it's tail, but the monster was too big, and Sent Robin flying in the air.

"Robin!" Star screamed.

She tried to save him, but the sprite tacled her, and tried to send her into the lava, but Star stopped in midair, and was able to grab the sprite by the legs, and threw him into the lava pit. Robin was able to land on a rock in the lava, yet the rock was sinking quick. his legs were also getting weak from the heat. he began to slip, but Starfire flew and grabbed him. he set him back on the fire road. she then collapsed on the road.

"That was too much" Star said. "I am out of energy."

"We can't give up now" Robin said. "Star, it's going to take everything we have to overcome this. and we cannot fail, or else, we'll never Live again."

"I Know" Star said. "It's just a good thing we had some of my fresh Omerak before dying."

"Uh... Yeah." Robin said. "anyways, we have to keep moving"

the two continued on the road to Desparus mountain.

End Chapter 7


End file.
